Sing 2
Sing 2 is a 2021 3D American computer-animated musical dramedy film directed and written by Garth Jennings and produced by Chris Meledandri and it serves as a sequel to 2016's Sing. The movie is set a year after the events of Sing. The movie is slated to be released on July 2, 2021. Synopsis Set a year after the events of the first film, Buster's theater is doing a success once again ever since it was rebuilt after a successful concert, but when a bear biker wants to turn his now-successful theater into a bike shop and so he gives Buster the deal if he win, he'll turn his theater into a bike shop, so Buster must reunite with the singers from the past singing competition, but to win, he must sing and get new singers, even Judith. Will he successfully win the contest? Cast *Matthew McConaughey (singing voice by Ed Sheeran) as Buster Moon, a koala who runs Moon Theater, and the protagonist of the movie. In the end, marries Melody and raises 2 kids named Fiona and Hannah. *John C. Rielly (singing voice by Jack Black) as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep who is Buster's best friend, and the deuteragonist of the film. In the end, becomes a uncle to Buster and Melody's 2 kids. *Rhea Perlman (singing voice by Idina Menzel) as Judith, a llama who works at a bank and the tritagonist of the film. It was revealed that she secretly wanted to be a singer. In the end, quits her banking job to become a singer. *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig who is a mother to 25 piglets. *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a mountain gorilla who is now a singer. In the end, he falls in love with a mountain gorilla named Tabitha. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig who is now Rosita's best friend. In the end, starts dating Betty. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine and recently became Lance's girlfriend. In the end, started dating Lance again. *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse who rejected his jazz job to become a singer and became a husband to Nancy and a father to Mike Jr. and Emily. *Tara Strong as Nancy, a white mouse, Mike's wife and Mike Jr. and Emily's mother. **Strong also voices Becky, a crested porcupine who is Lance's ex-girlfriend, and will be against Ash, and mostly Lance. She serves as a secondary antagonist. She is also's Red's assistant and second in command. In the end, gets sent to preschool as punishment by Mike Jr, Emily, Fiona and Hannah. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a Indian Elephant who no longer has stage fright. In the end, she accepts Henry and they started dating each other. *Garth Jennings as Ms. Karen Crawley, a iguana who is Buster's assistant. *Constantine Maroulis as Red, a bear biker who wants to demolish his theater into a bike shop. He is the main antagonist of the movie. In the end, he was put to prison for 2 months by Nana Noodleman, and was beaten up by Big Daddy and his gang. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine who is Ash's boyfriend *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep who is the grandmother of Eddie, and the retired singer of the Moon Theater. In the end, saves the Moon Theater and puts Red in prison. *Nick Offerman as Norman, a domestic pig who is the husband to Rosita. *Samuel L. Jackson as Jack, an Indian Elephant *Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother, an Indian Elephant. *Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather, an Indian Elephant. *Lorraine Newman as Meena's Grandmother, an Indian Elephant. *Ariel Winter as Emily, Mike and Nancy's oldest child and Mike Jr's older sister. *Vivienne Jolie Pitt as Mike Jr, Mike and Nancy's youngest child and Emily's younger brother. *???, ??? & ??? as Simon, Jerry & Benny *???, ??? & ??? as Marisa, Penny & Heather New Cast Members *Harry Styles as Scott, a teenage raccoon who was Ash's friend since childhood. *Tove Lo as Cassandra, a teenage prawn who works for Red, wants to become a pop singer. *Selena Gomez as Melody, a beautiful, 16 year old female koala who will be Buster's love interest. In the end, marries Buster Moon and has two kids named Fiona and Hannah and they end up buying a mansion together. *Zac Efron as Henry, a charming and handsome Elephant who has a crush on Meena, later turns out to work for Mike. In the end, he was welcomed and shares a hug with Meena. *Chance The Rapper as Spanky, a cool penguin who is at Buster Moon's theater. *Tony Hale as Boris, a Llama who is love to Judith. *Idris Elba as Robert, a Furry Sheep who is related to Ms. Nana Noodleman. *Phyllis Smith as Betty, a Female Pig who will be Gunter's love interest. *Diane Lane as Sharon, a Crested porcupine who will be Ash's mother. *Josh Brolin as Darwin, a Crested porcupine who will be Ash's father. *Mindy Kailing as Katie, a Crested porcupine who will be Ash's sister. *Gwen Stefani as Debbie, a Female Rabbit who is now Meena's best friend. *Martin Short as Danny, a Clown Fish who will be singing as Murray Head at Buster Moon's Theater. *Emily Blunt as Tabitha, a female mountain gorilla who Johnny fell in love with him, she only appears in the climax and as well as the ending. *Kevin Spacey as Professor Pelican, a (Main Villain) at Moon's Theater *JK Simmons as Henry's father, an Indian Elephant *Molly Shannon as Henry's mother, an Indian Elephant *Jeffrey Tambor as Jerry a Crested porcupine who will be Becky's father *Mary Steenburgen as Leslie a Crested porcupine who will be Becky's mother *Steve Zahn as Barry a Crested porcupine who will be Lance's father *Tina Fey as Tilly a Crested porcupine who will be Lance's mother Credits *Sing 2/Credits Script *Sing 2/Transcript Quotes *Sing 2/Quotes Songs heard in the film *Without You - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of David Guetta ft. Usher *Castle on the Hill - (Selena Gomez & Ed Sheeran) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Ed Sheeran *Sandy (Ashley) - (Beck Bennett) - sung by Lance - Version of John Travolta *Feel This Moment - (Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilera *Big Girls Don't Cry - (Tara Strong) - sung by Becky - Version of Fergie *Joy to the World - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Three Dog Night *It's Not Unusual - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Tom Jones *Wannabe - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Spice Girls *Dragostea Din Tei - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of O-Zone *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Starship *Time After Time - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Cyndi Lauper *Shine - (Harry Styles) - sung by Scott - Version of Ricky Fante *I Believe I Can Fly - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of R. Kelly *Sussudio - (Nick Kroll) - sung by Gunter - Version of Phil Collins *One Night in Bangkok - (Martin Short) - sung by Danny - Version of Murray Head *Billie Jean - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Michael Jackson *I Will Always Love You - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Whitney Houston *Total Eclipse of the Heart - (Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Bonnie Tyler *One More Night - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Phil Collins *My Love - (Martin Short) - sung by Danny - Version of Kuba Oms *Born This Way - (Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Version of Lady Gaga *Enteral Flame - (Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of The Bangles *Chariots of Fire - Music Theme by Vangeils *I Will Survive - (Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Gloria Gaynor *Sugar Sugar - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of The Archies *Best That You Can Do - (Tate Donovan) - sung by Ray - Version of Christopher Cross *Mandy (Melody) - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *Somebody to Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Queen *We've Got Tonight - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton *Want to Want Me - (Harry Styles) - sung by Scott - Version of Jason Derulo *Respect - (Phyllis Smith) - sung by Betty - Version of Aretha Franklin *Let's Make Love - (Idina Menzel) - sung by Judith - Version of Marilyn Monroe *Wonderful Tonight - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Eric Clapton *You Light Up My Life - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Debby Boone *Up Where We Belong - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes *Pocketful of Sunshine - (Tara Strong) - sung by Becky - Version of Natasha Bedingfield *Don't Go Breaking My Heart - (Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Version of Elton John & Kiki Dee *(Everything I Do) I Do It for You - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Bryan Adams *Alone - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Heart *The Search is Over - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Survivor *...Baby One More Time - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Britney Spears *Unchained Melody - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Righteous Brothers *Party in the USA - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Miley Cyrus *A Sky Full of Stars - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Coldplay *Glory of Love - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Peter Cetera *Take My Breath Away - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Berlin *Don't Know Much - (Selena Gomez ft. Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Linda Ronstadt ft. Aaron Neville *Just Give Me a Reason - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Taron Egerton) - sung by Ash & Johnny - Version of P!nk ft. Nate Ruess *Whenever I Call You Friend - (Taron Egerton & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Johnny & Ash - Version of Kenny Loggins & Stevie Nicks *Never Gonna Give You Up - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Rick Astley *Hard to Say I'm Sorry - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Chicago *Crazy for You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Madonna *Separate Lives - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin *We're Not Gonna Take It - (Constantine Maroulis) - sung by Red - Version of Twisted Sister *Dancing Queen - (Phyllis Smith) - sung by Betty - Version of ABBA *Bad - (Harry Styles) - sung by Scott - Version of Michael Jackson *Endless Love - (Zac Efron & Tori Kelly) - sung by Henry & Meena - Version of Lionel Richie & Diana Ross *The Rose - (Selena Gomez ft. Ed Sheeran & Sing Cast) - sung by Melody, Buster Moon & Company - Version of Bette Midler *I Write the Songs - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *Wind Beneath My Wings - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Bette Midler *The One That You Love - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply *The Next Time I Fall - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Peter Cetera & Amy Grant *Hello - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Lionel Richie *My Heart Will Go On - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion *True Colors - (Ed Sheeran ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Cyndi Lauper *Good Time - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Owl City & Carly Rae Jepsen *Hymn for the Weekend - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Coldplay *Chandelier - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Sia *In Dreams - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Roy Orbison *(I've Had) The Time of My Life - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes *Troublemaker - (Taron Egerton ft. Harry Styles) - sung by Johnny & Scott - Version of Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida *Looks Like We Made It - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *Because You Loved Me - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion *She's Like the Wind - (Ed Sheeran ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Patrick Swayze ft. Wendy Fraser *Can't Smile Without You - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *It's All Coming Back to Me Now - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion *As Long as We've Got Each Other - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of B.J. Thomas & Jennifer Warnes *The Monster - (Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johanasson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Emeniem ft. Rihanna *Baby, Come to Me - (Tori Kelly & Zac Efron) - sung by Meena & Henry - Version of Patti Austin & James Ingram *Cups (When I'm Gone) - (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita - Version of Anna Kendrick (from Pitch Perfect) *The Sound of Silence - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Disturbed *The Power of Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Versions of Jennifer Rush and Celine Dion *Making Love Out of Nothing at All - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply *I Want to Know What Love Is - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Foreigner *Say You, Say Me - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Lionel Richie *From a Distance - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Bette Midler *Almost Paradise - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Mike Reno & Ann Wilson *Dynamite - (Ed Sheeran & Harry Styles) - sung by Buster Moon & Scott - Version of Taio Cruz *After All - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Peter Cetera & Cher *In the Closet - (Harry Styles & Selena Gomez) - sung by Scott & Melody - Version of Michael Jackson *Love Will Keep Us Together - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of Captain & Tennille *Believe - (Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Gunter & Rosita - Version of Cher *I Wanna Rock - (Constantine Maroulis) - sung by Red - Version of Twisted Sister *Ready or Not - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Bridgit Mendler *Call Me Maybe - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of Carly Rae Jepsen *I'll Stand by You - (Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash - Version of The Pretenders *Just Dance - (Tori Kelly & Harry Styles) - sung by Meena & Scott - Version of Lady Gaga ft. Colby O'Donis *You're Breakin' My Heart - (Jack Black) - sung by Eddie Noodleman - Version of Harry Nilsson *Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now) - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Phil Collins *All by Myself - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Celine Dion *If You Leave Me Now - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Chicago *Waiting for a Girl (Boy) Like You - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Foreigner *Rather Be - (Scarlett Johansson & Harry Styles) - sung by Ash & Scott - Version of Clean Bandit *Ex's & Oh's - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Elle King *Major Tom (Coming Home) - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Peter Schilling *Hello - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Adele *Broken Wings - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Mr. Mister *Tears in Heaven - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Eric Clapton *For Your Eyes Only - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Sheena Easton *I'd Do Anything for Love (But I Won't Do That) - (Ed Sheeran ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Meat Loaf ft. Lorraine Crosby *You're the Inspiration - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Chicago *Moves Like Jagger - (Harry Styles ft. Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Scott & Rosita - Version of Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilera *Praise Be New Holland - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Winona Ryder *In the Air Tonight - (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny - Version of Phil Collins *Can't Fight This Feeling - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of REO Speedwagon *Right Time of the Night - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Jennifer Warnes *You and I - (Ed Sheeran ft. Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Eddie Rabbitt ft. Crystal Gayle *You're the One That I Want - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lance & Ash - Version of John Travolta & Olivia Newton-John *Without You - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Mariah Carey *On the Floor - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull *Without You (reprise) - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Harry Nilsson *You Needed Me - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Anne Murray *Sorry - (Harry Styles) - sung by Scott - Version of Justin Bieber *All by Myself (reprise) - (Ed Sheeran) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Eric Carmen *Nobody Does It Better - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Carly Simon *I Just Fall in Love Again - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Anne Murray *From This Moment On - (Selena Gomez ft. Ed Sheeran) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Shania Twain ft. Bryan White *Hips Don't Lie - (Scarlett Johansson ft. Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance - Version of Shakira ft. Wyclef Jean *I Can Only Imagine - (Harry Styles) - sung by Scott - Version of MercyMe *Sunglasses at Night - (Jack Black) - sung by Eddie Noodleman - Version of Corey Hart *In Love With You - (Ed Sheeran & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Regine Velasquez & Jacky Cheung The Grand Finale *Don't Stop Believin' - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Journey *We Are the World - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of USA for Africa *We Go Together - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Grease Ending Song *See You Again by Alessia Cara Trivia *Scott will be inspired by Meeko from Pocahontas (1995). *Lance yells Ashley! which is based on A Streetcar Named Desire. *Judith sang "Marilyn Monroe" based on Cool World. *Buster falls in love as they sing "Somebody to Love", sung by Queen. *Buster sings "(Everything I Do) I Do It for You" based on Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. *Melody sings "My Heart Will Go On" based on Titanic. *Mike sings "In Dreams" based on Blue Velvet. *Lance/Ash sing "You're the One That I Want" based on Grease. *Buster/Melody sing "Up Where We Belong" based on An Officer and a Gentleman. *Buster sings "Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)" based on the movie *Melody sings "Wind Beneath My Wings" based on the Beaches. *Buster/Melody sing "As Long as We've Got Each Other" from Growing Pains. *Sing Cast sings "The Rose" from the movie. *Ash/Lance sing "Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now" based on Mannequin. *Lance/Ash sing "I’ve Had (The Time Of My Life)" based on Dirty Dancing. *Henry/Meena sing "Endless Love" based on the movie. *Gunter falls in love as they sing "Respect" sung by Aretha Franklin. *Buster/Melody sings "She's Like the Wind" based on the Dirty Dancing. *Meena sings "I Will Always Love You" based on The Bodyguard. *Mike sings "Unchained Melody" based on Ghost. *Buster sings "Glory of Love" based on The Karate Kid II. *Melody sings "Take My Breath Away" based on Top Gun. *Buster/Melody sing "Separate Lives" based on White Nights. *Rosita sings "Cups (When I'm Gone)" based on Pitch Perfect. *Melody sings "For Your Eyes Only" based on the movie. *Buster/Melody sing "Almost Paradise" based on Footloose. *Buster sings "Tears in Heaven" based on Rush. *Melody sings "Nobody Does It Better" based on the movie. *Buster/Melody sing "Waiting for a Girl (Boy) Like You" based on Rock of Ages. *Buster sings "Hard to Say I'm Sorry" based on Summer Lovers. *Melody sings "Crazy for You" based on Vision Quest. *Buster/Melody sing "After All" based on Chances Are. *Meena sings "Praise Be New Holland" based on Frankenweenie. *Ash/Lance plays "Love's Theme" on the violin. *Melody sings "You Light Up My Life" based on the film. *Sing Cast sings "Don't Stop Believing" based on Rock of Ages. *Sing Cast sings "We Go Together" based on Grease. *Scott dreamed of marrying Ash. Sing Halloween special upcoming Buster Moon's Scary Tales Stories Premieres October 20th 2020 Sing Holiday special upcoming Buster Moon's Christmas Spectacular Premieres December 12th 2020 Production Soundtrack *Sing 2/Soundtrack Home media Merchandise Funko Pop! # Buster Moon # Eddie Noodleman # Judith # Rosita # Johnny # Gunter # Ash # Mike # Nancy # Meena # Ms. Karen Crawley # Red # Lance # Nana Noodleman # Becky # Norman # Jack # Scott # Meena's Mother # Meena's Grandfather # Meena's Grandmother # Emily # Mike Jr. # Simon # Jerry # Benny # Marisa # Penny # Heather # Cassandra # Melody # Henry # Spanky # Boris # Robert # Betty # Sharon # Darwin # Katie # Debbie # Danny Gallery *Sing 2/Gallery Variants *Universal Pictures - Contained the Sing Universal Fanfare. *Illumination Entertainment - A Minion is singing and another Minion throws a rock at him. Kevin snarls at Bob, causing him to run away from him. Rating Rated pg logo little prince.png Category:Sing Category:SING Category:2021 Category:2021 films Category:Sequel Category:Sequels Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Musicals Category:Dramedy Category:Singers Category:PG Category:Computer-animated films Category:Musical Films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Animated movies Category:Animated Musical Category:Animated musical films Category:CGI-animated Category:CGI animated Category:CGI Films Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:3D films Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic animal characters Category:Films about animals Category:3D Category:2021 Film Category:PG-Rated films Category:Sequel films Category:Spin-off/Sequel Category:Spin-off Category:Spin-Offs Category:Film scores by Michael Giacchino Category:2021 animated films Category:Computer animation